A Chance Meeting: Uchiha Heritage
A Chance Meeting As Birusu Uchiha walked around Kumo, following his daily routine of spending time with his parents, he was suddenly halted by Moryo, who was within his body. "There's a foreigner in Kumo, let's fight him." Moryo spoke to Birusu. "Knock it off Moryo, I want to go home and meet my parents." Birusu lazily said. "Liar, you're going home to sleep aren't you?" Moryo admonished. "Yes, yes I want to go home and sleep, will you keep quiet already?" Birusu talked back to Moryo as he walked home. Now, with Moryo constantly in his mind, he had lost much of the freedom he used to have, because Moryo was such a talkative demon dragon. "I can read your thoughts, fool. Anyway, the foreigner that is here, he seems strong." Moryo spoke to Birusu once more. "You say that about everyone, Moryo." Birusu lazily replied. He was walking slower to his house now, getting lazier and lazier. "This guy has the same chakra flow in his eyes like you do. And no I'm not talking about your idiot brother/friend." Moryo persuaded Birusu once more. "Fine, fine. You say he has the same kind of chakra in his eyes? Let me go check it out myself." Birusu created a shadow clone, which used Chakra Threads to move Birusu's body to where Seika Uchiha was. "Hi, I have heard tales of your awesomeness, so I have come." Birusu lazily said. Seika would see that this guy was so lazy that he had a clone use Chakra Threads to move himself around. The day was bright and sunny, much to bright for Seika, as he was shielded from the radiant rays of the sun by the many branches of the tree he was comfortably sitting under. And seemingly from nowhere, a random guy appeared throwing compliments in his direction. The man was caught off guard by the sudden approach of the person, leaving Seika to wonder what he could possibly want. Slightly turning his towards the stranger, Seika glared at him with his white rippled eyes. "Uh... Thanks." Seika informally spoke. "And who might you be?" "I am Birusu, and I must say, your eyes seem a little different. What kind of eye is that?" Birusu curiously asked, his curiosity piqued. Seika headed turned facing the stranger new newcomer. At the angle he was now facing, Birusu could see the full detail of Seika's "legendary" eyes, he would see that among the two most inner ripples rested six tomoe that were closely related to the Sharingan's. This person was intrigued by the sight of such visual prowess as would anyone who had never been in the presence of the Rinnegan. "My eyes... are known as the Samsāra.." "So, you really do live up to your tales of awesomeness." Birusu nodded to himself. He was surprised, he thought that he was the only one with weird eye mutations. 'Hey Moryo, you were right, this guy is no joke.' Birusu spoke to Moryo. 'Obviously, why would I direct you to weaklings anyway? Doesn't help with my aim of studying this world... and one day conquering it.' Moryo spoke. 'Yea yea you're going to conquer the world and I'm going to help you, you've told me the plan countless times already.' Birusu responded to Moryo as he stared amazed at Seika's eyes. "Say, do you know where these eyes come from? I'm kinda curious. All I know is that it's some kind of Kekkei Genkai. My parents don't know anything about it." Birusu told Seika, seeking to learn more. Appalled by the sudden transformation of the stranger's eyes, that Seika knew were unmistakably Uchiha. He was also confused about several other things... How could an Uchiha possess the Sharingan and the blessed eyes of the Hyūga? And more importantly, how could he not know where his ancestral eyes came from? These questions lingering about in the latter's mind, he didn't seem to understand how such a thing was possible. "Did this guy steal these dōjutsu?...... No. It can't be... He can activate the Sharingan at will." He thought accidentally giving Birusu a puzzled look. "Are you busting my balls?" He loudly spoke. "Woah woah woah, didn't know that these eyes were THAT big of a deal. Aren't they just mutations which affect how the brain sees things?" Birusu asked curiously. "I mean, they let me see things faster somehow. All I know is that it can be used for fighting." Birusu spoke, seemingly not understanding the implications of having both Dojutsu. 'Hey I think my eyes are a big deal for some reason' Birusu spoke to Moryo. 'You don't say, his eyes look more impressive than yours and he looked like he crapped his pants.' Moryo rolled his eyes as he replied to Birusu. 'Any clues regarding those eyes of his?' Birusu asked. 'If I knew something about your eyes, I would have told you a looooong time ago.' Moryo said as he continued analyzing the eyes of Seika. Moryo knew that there were some things he needed to know before he decided to take over the world once more. Namely, the resurgence of different "mutations", which seem to be prevalent in this new shinobi world. Meanwhile, Birusu was waiting for Seika's reply as he had the conversation with Moryo. "I've never heard of an Uchiha who also possesses the Byakugan....please explain." Seika exclaimed straightening his posture. "Did you steal that Hyūga eye?" He asked in a serious tone. "What Hyuga eye? Oh this?" Birusu activated his Byakugan. "I've had it since I was born. As far as I know I grew up in Kumo. Why do you think I stole an eye from someone else???" Birusu asked. He was beginning to see that this Seika person was quite paranoid. Despite any paranoia that Seika may had been giving off. He was in no way paranoid with the asking in questions. "It is was unusual that an Uchiha is born the Byakugan.... Well... Unless you are a hybrid of Uchiha and Hyūga blood?" Seika pondering over his thoughts, he figured that he had established the connection between his two very different dōjutsu. "Well my parents don't tell me of my history, I only know that my last name is Uchiha. Maybe you could tell me more about the Uchiha?" Birusu inquired. 'Finally, some lore is coming.' Moryo spoke. "You want to know more the Uchiha, huh?..." Seika chuckled. "Look like you came to the right person." Seika grinned lightly. "I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you the origins of his son's clan. "Sounds like it'll be a fairly interesting tale" Birusu sits beside Seika, under the tree, awaiting the story. "Who and what are the Uchiha?" Birusu asked Seika.